1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to perimeter drainage systems and in particular to a surface and sub-surface drain system used at the perimeter of a artificial turf sports field.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Typical artificial turf athletic fields often have shortcomings with drainage particularly when an artificial turf field is combined with a peripheral running track. Water accumulates at the edge of the field which is normally sloped and often covers the edge of the track. Conventional athletic fields use u-shaped drains covered with grates to drain the excess water. This arrangement only drains surface water at the top of the drain. No provision is made to disperse an accumulation of water that seeps through the turf into the underlying base.
In the known related art of drainage systems for synthetic sports fields there are no commercially feasible systems for construction perimeter drain systems. U.S. patent application 2008/001756 by Cook et al discloses a drainage filtration system for use in a synthetic sport field. The drainage and filtering system of Cook fails to provide a means of clearing drains or an economical means of integrating the system with a perimeter curb system typically found in a sports arena.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,757 by Layman provides an elongated retainer strip to secure synthetic turf in place but fails to provide an integration of drainage and turf retention. The turf retainer strip by Layman fails to provide any drain cleanouts or perimeter gutters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,645 by Daluise et al presents a vertical draining system for synthetic turf but fails present water gutters or water valleys, washouts for drains or even real surface drainage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,360 to Pratt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,044 to Janesky show prior art examples of rectangular drain conduits.